


everything will be alright

by minvelvets



Category: Jung Sewoon (Musician), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Howons, Light Angst, M/M, i can't tag, is this even considered angst, this is as short as a one-shot but i want it to be chaptered so deal with it, this is so short im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minvelvets/pseuds/minvelvets
Summary: "Promise me that you'll support me no matter what?""I promise."where jaehwan seeks sewoon for support





	1. one

 

“Can you pick me up? I want to get out of here, please.”

 

“I’ll be there in 5.”

 

 

They sit in silence as the car drives along the road. It wasn't the first time Jaehwan had called Sewoon. 

 

“Where do you want me to take you?”

 

“Anywhere, just far away from my house." Sewoon nodded his head as they continued driving. 

 

"Why am I never good enough? I tried so hard to meet her expectations, but she still thinks that music is useless and I'm wasting my time. Why? I tried to prove to her that music is important too, but...I guess only continuing the family business can satisfy her.” Jaehwan says, pain evident in his voice.

 

Jaehwan was from a wealthy family, his father was a businessman, and his mum wanted him to continue the family business when his father had retired. However, Jaehwan's passion was in music. He had tried so desperately to show his mother how serious he was in pursuing a music career, by topping the class for everything, but...to no avail. 

 

Sewoon rubs his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't give up, Jaehwan. One day, when you become a famous singer, I'm sure she will accept you. Everything will be alright."

 

"Promise me that you'll support me no matter what?"

 

"I promise."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i should add an epilogue but i'm scared that it will ruin the fic ugh

_7 years later_

 

Standing in front of a large crowd, Jaehwan takes a deep breath. It was his first concert, and everyone was screaming his name. Kim Jaehwan, the greatest singer in Korea. Topping the charts and selling thousands of albums every comeback, he's succeeded. Even his parents had finally accepted his career and were supporting him. 

 

Yet, there was one thing missing. The boy who had supported him all along. The boy who had comforted him every time he was upset. The boy who always helped him whenever he didn't know what to do. 

 

 

 

"So...you're leaving today." Sewoon glanced at Jaehwan, who was busy packing his bags.

 

"Yeah, I can't believe that I'll be going to Italy. It's a dream come true."

 

"I'll miss you." 

 

"I'll miss you too." 

 

"I don't want you to go, but that would be really selfish of me. I don't want you to ruin your dream because of me." Sewoon mumbles, lowering his head.

 

"I don't want to leave you too...but I promise I'll be back. Besides, we can video call every day, if you want." Jaehwan walks over to Sewoon and wraps his arms around him.

 

"Really?" Sewoon glances up, his eyes widening.

 

"Of course, silly. No matter how busy I am, I'll always have time for you."

 

However, he stopped answering Jaehwan's calls one day.  And when Jaehwan returned back to Seoul, he had disappeared without a trace.

 

Jaehwan would never forget the boy with the gorgeous black eyes and a beautiful smile.


	3. three

A voice snaps Jaehwan out of his trance. He glances at the front row, and his heart stops.  He sees a familiar shade of brown hair and a warm smile, waving a big Jaehwan banner. 

 

Sewoon was here. 

 

Their eyes met, and Jaehwan smiled even brighter. Sewoon was his strength, and his motivation, and his support. As the music started to play, Jaehwan closed his eyes, and immersed himself into the music, wanting to show Sewoon the best he could. 

 

After the concert ended, Jaehwan returned backstage and was pleasantly surprised to see Sewoon waiting there for him. He rushes over to Sewoon and engulfs him in a hug. 

 

"I missed you," Jaehwan mumbles, chin resting on Sewoon's shoulder. 

 

"I missed you too." 

 

"Where have you been? Why did you leave without telling me?"

 

"I went back to Busan to see my parents, and, I just wanted to take a break from the hectic life in Seoul...and you left for Italy too and I didn't want to bother you...so..."

 

"You'll never be a bother to me, Sewoon. I'm so glad that you're back." Jaehwan breaks the hug and beams brightly at Sewoon.

 

"Of course, it's your first concert, and I promised, didn't I?" Sewoon grins back at Jaehwan.

 

"By the way, your concert tickets were extremely difficult to obtain, Mr Popular." 

 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes and gently hits Sewoon.

 

"Hey, that hurts!" Sewoon fakes his pain as Jaehwan looks at him, unamused.

 

Sewoon meets his glance, and they both break out into a smile.

 

Maybe, everything will always, be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end ?? of the fic?? i may add an epilogue but i'm not sure yet...but i hoped y'all enjoyed reading this really short fic!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written and i hope it isn't...too bad? i kinda wrote this in less than an hour and i'm really sorry that this fic is going to be really short...i feel like i'll ruin it if i write more so yea


End file.
